Joyeux Noël Bella
by Bella286
Summary: Edward est bien décidé à faire passer à Bella le meilleur des Noëls et se plie à toutes ses volontés... Toutes sauf une, au grand damne de Bella... xxx


**_Bonjour! voici mon second OS basé sur Twilight, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Celui ci est différent, c'est plus une "vraie" histoire, plutôt qu'une scène coupée, ce qu'était le premier. Le sujet est un peu dépassé, mais j'attendais la correction avt de publier. Finalement, je le publie tel quel, donc dsl pour les fautes. Je posterai une mise à jour corrigée et améliorée plus tard... Bonne lecture, et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Enjoy! xxx_**

* Joyeux Noël Bella *

« Tu me rappelles pourquoi j'ai accepté de te laisser prendre un tel risque ? » me demanda Edward pour la énième fois de la journée. Même quand il était agacé, sa voix restait envoûtante, j'oubliais tout le reste. Il soupira, alors que l'homme derrière le comptoir lui tendait deux pairs de chaussures et un jeton pour le casier. Il me suivit jusqu'à un banc, me tendit les miennes et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Parce que tu m'aimes, et parce que tu ne veux que mon bonheur ? », proposai-je en souriant. Mais je vis à son regard qu'il était réellement inquiet, ce qui était aussi adorable qu'énervant. Je n'étais pas en sucre. Maladroite certes, mais j'avais affronté bien pire. Je mis les chaussures en silence, ignorant délibérément son regard réprobateur sur moi. Je les laçai, les clipai et me levai, mais je sentis aussitôt mes jambes perdre leur équilibre. Je m'agrippai malgré moi à Edward et attendis une quelconque moquerie qui ne vint pas. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, il me jeta un de ses regards durs dont il avait le secret. Il était déjà persuadé que c'était une mauvaise idée, étais-je vraiment obligée de lui prouver qu'il avait raison? _Allez Bella, sois grande._

« Désolée », murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, mais il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Son expression s'était radoucie, ses yeux avaient à nouveau cette lueur ambrée. Je détestais voir son regard s'assombrir sous l'effet de la colère. La soif, l'envie qu'il avait de mon sang, j'y étais habituée, ça ne m'effrayait pas. Mais voir son regard s'assombrir quand il était en colère contre moi, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Sa main glacée contre ma joue me rappela à l'ordre. Il me sourit, et j'oubliai tout.

« Je m'inquiète juste pour toi Bella », me murmura t-il, son front appuyé contre le mien. « Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Je déteste te savoir en danger. Et disons que tu as le don - si ce n'est le goût -, de te fourrer dans les situations les plus risquées et les plus dangereuses… »

« Fais mon confiance, on va s'amuser ! » lui assurai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, et la lueur brillante qui y dansait me fit sourire. Plus le temps passait, et plus il cédait facilement au moindre de mes désirs. Enfin, tous sauf un… Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'attira contre ses lèvres, que je m'empressai de capturer. Je ne m'y habituerais jamais, ni mon cœur d'ailleurs, dont le rythme s'accéléra aussitôt. Je sentis le sourire d'Edward contre mes lèvres ; il le sentait lui aussi, ce qui était terriblement embarrassant. Il lui était peut-être impossible de lire dans mes pensées, mais il devinait le moindre de mes sentiments, la moindre de mes envies. Je l'embrassai tendrement, doucement, sans forcer les choses : j'avais appris à refreiner mes envies, au prix d'une immense torture, mais il le fallait, un accord tacite entre lui et moi. Tant que j'étais « sage », il me laissait être proche de lui, ce qui me suffisait pour l'instant. J'enroulai mes bras autours de son cou, et pressai mon corps contre le sien, lentement. Je le sentis se contracter contre moi, l'espace d'une seconde puis il se détendit et posa ses mains sur ma taille. Je nous rapprochai d'avantage, conscience de pousser ma chance. Il rompit notre baiser.

« Bella… Tiens-tu si peu à la vie pour la risquer constamment ? » me demanda Edward d'une voix rauque, et je me demandai quelle partie de lui avait le plus envie de moi.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas peur de toi», répondis-je, taquine, et il me rendit mon sourire. Je savais à quoi il pensait, au jour où il m'avait invitée chez lui pour la première fois. Je lui avais fait la même remarque, et il s'était jeté sur moi pour me prouver le contraire. Si seulement Alice ne nous avait pas interrompus…

« Très bien, alors on va voir de quoi tu es capable sur des patins… ».

Dans un mouvement d'une rapidité imperceptible, il rejoignit la glace et me tendit sa main ferme et glacée, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Je l'ignorai et posai un pied sur la glace.

« Non merci, je peux très bien me… », mais la seconde suivante je sentis mes patins glisser et me retrouvai sur les fesses. J'entendis Edward éclater d'un rire franc.

« Tu disais mon Ange ? »

Je me tournai vers lui et lui jetai un regard noir. « Ravie de voir que tu t'amuses finalement ! ». Je me relevai tant bien que mal, m'accrochai au rebord et repartis doucement.

« Allez Bella, tu dois bien reconnaître que c'était amusant… », me lança Edward en me rejoignant d'une simple glissade.

« Si c'est ta façon de t'excuser, tu n'es vraiment pas doué !» répliquai-je, vexée, les yeux fixés droit devant, et priant pour ne pas tomber à nouveau.

« C'est toi qui as eu cette idée je te signale… »

« … »

« Bella… Prends au moins ma main, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de mal… », poursuivit Edward. Sa voix avait perdu son amusement et trahissait son inquiétude, mais je m'en moquais, et accélérai ma cadence. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, patiner semblait plus facile, mes jambes ne tremblaient plus et j'étais plus à l'aise. J'ignorai la main qu'il me tendait et continuai.

« Bella, tu ne voudrais quand même pas avoir le poignet ou la jambe cassée pour le plus beau jour de ta vie ? », me demanda Edward, faisant référence à notre mariage imminent. On aurait dû se marier cet été, juste avant mes 19ans, mais avec ce qui s'était passé avec les Volturi, puis le choix des universités et tout, on avait décidé de le reporter de quelques mois, et de faire un mariage « blanc ». Alice avait prédit un Noël sous la neige, sans pluie ni glace, juste de la neige, et on avait trouvé l'idée originale.

« Remarque, si tu préfères on peut encore tout annuler… », ajouta Edward. C'est un coup bas, il savait très bien ce que l'annulation de son projet ferait du mien. Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui, lui jetant un regard sévère.

« C'est de la triche ! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas annuler notre mariage ! »

« Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais… Si on annule le mariage, si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux, alors je ne pourrais pas te donner ce que _toi_ tu veux… » répliqua t-il en se rapprochement de moi. Sa voix de velours m'ensorcelait, il savait l'effet qu'elle a sur moi et il en jouait, je le détestais pour ça. J'étais prisonnière, coincée entre la rambarde et son corps puissant, les joues rosies et par le froid, et par l'embarras d'être aussi prévisible. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, prenant soin de me faire languir. Mais il était inutile de prendre de telles précautions, sa seule présence suffisait à m'enivrer. Je sentis son souffle glacé sur ma peau et mon cœur rata un battement, avant de s'accélérer brusquement. Je répondis à son baiser, tendrement, sans y mettre trop d'entrain.

« Tu vois, je sais être sage aussi… », précisai-je alors qu'il quittait mes lèvres et effleurait ma joue. Je fermai les yeux malgré moi et penchai ma tête en arrière alors qu'il embrassait délicatement la base de mon cou. Mon esprit s'embruma, toute ma colère s'envola et ne resta qu'un sentiment de bonheur absolu, d'un bien être enivrant. Mais c'était différent, trop parfait, trop agréable, trop…

« Jasper… », murmurai-je soudainement, et aussitôt je sentis Edward se contracter.

« Là tout de suite, je suis soulagé de ne pas pouvoir lire dans tes pensées… », grogna t-il en s'écartant d'un pas. Je souris en imaginant ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, hésitai une seconde à le laisser se torturer l'esprit puis me repris et lui signifiai son frère à quelques pas de nous. Alice, à ses côtés semblait beaucoup s'amuser, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas d'Edward.

« Tu devras m'expliquer un jour, me sourit Alice, comment tu parviens à distraire Edward au point qu'il en oublie notre présence près de lui… »

« Tes pensées ont vraiment besoin d'être aussi _visuelle_s ? », demanda Edward sans desserrer les dents, puis il se tourna vers moi. « Et comment _toi_ tu as su qu'ils étaient là ? »

Je souris. J'aimais le voir aussi possessif et protecteur, ce qui le rendait également jaloux, comme aujourd'hui. Un large sourire fendit mon visage à la pensée qui me traversa, puis répondis, taquine.

« Jasper sait m'envoyer au septième ciel comme personne… ».

Sa réponse fut immédiate, il se tourna vers son frère et poussa un grognement qui aurait effrayé toute personne sensée. Bien sûr, j'éclatai de rire, fière de moi, suivit d'Alice et de Jasper, de qui je m'étais considérablement rapprochée depuis l'épisode de James.. Je me tournai vers Edward, me penchai vers lui et ajoutai à sa seule attention. « Sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr… Parce que j'ai toute confiance en toi, je suis sûre que tu pourrais aussi m'y envoyer, bien plus vite…si tu le voulais ». Mes mots étaient volontairement sensuels, presque érotiques, puis j'embrassai furtivement la base de son cou.

« Vous vouliez ? » demanda t-il sans pour autant rompre le contact de mes lèvres sur sa peau glacée. Il leur tournait le dos, ce qui me permettait de jeter un œil amusé à Alice.

« Vous confirmer que la fête commencerait à 2Oh, et rappeler à Bella qu'on a rendez-vous pour le dernier essayage de sa robe demain matin… », répondit-elle.

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir ? » répliqua Edward, et je me demandai s'il est énervé, vexé, ou simplement frustré d'avoir été interrompu. Alice n'en était en rien ébranlée, au contraire.

« On pourrait croire que la magie de Noël mettrait un peu de bonne humeur, de joie et d'amour dans nos esprits… Certains doivent être plus fermés que d'autres… ».

J'adorais Alice, sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse. Je levai les yeux vers elle et elle me fit un clin d'œil entendu avant de se tourner vers Jasper, mais j'étais bien trop loin pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. J'entendis Edward soupirer et me tournai vers lui.

« Comment une si petite chose peut elle être aussi énervante ? » grimaça t-il, et je souris en repensant à toutes les fois où j'avais entendu cette phrase.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Edward, nous lança Alice en s'éloignant. C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi… ». C'est plus fort que moi, j'éclatai de rire. Edward me lança un regard sombre, mais il ignorait à quel point il est inoffensif à mes yeux.

« Ravi que tu t'amuses autant… Profites-en, car tu trouveras ça beaucoup moins drôle quand tu verras ce qu'elle a en tête pour cet essayage de dernière minute… Si tu t'inquiétais du choix des fleurs, attends de voir la décoration qu'elle a imaginée… », me lança Edward, amusé, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. La mienne en revanche avait fondu comme neige au soleil, et je repartis aussitôt sur mes patins. Edward me rejoignit aussitôt, se calla juste derrière moi et enroula ses bras autours de ma taille. Je me reposai contre lui, posai mes mains par-dessus les siennes et le laissai nous guider sur la patinoire.

***

Après quelques tours silencieux, il ralentit la cadence et d'un mouvement assuré sans lâcher ma taille, pivota et se plaça face à moi. J'enroulai instinctivement mes bras autours de sa taille et levai mon visage vers le sien.

« Pourquoi la patinoire ?, me demanda t-il soudainement. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce qui était froid et humide, et que maladroite comme tu es – sans vouloir t'offenser- ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en souriant, tu évitais toute surface glissante et non plane ? ».

J'ouvris la bouche, hésitante. « C'est paradoxale, c'est vrai. Mais quand j'étais petite, et après à Phoenix, ma mère m'emmenait toujours à la patinoire la veille de Noël. On patinait, puis elle m'emmenait boire un chocolat chaud pour me réchauffer. Ensuite on visitait le marché de Noël et on allait voir un film. On passait souvent par le centre commercial acheter les derniers cadeaux avant de rentrer à la maison. Puis j'ai grandi, Phil est arrivé et rien n'a plus jamais été pareil… J'adore Phil, je m'empressai d'ajouter, mais j'aimais bien ces Noël entre filles… »

« Ta mère te manque n'est ce pas ? » me demanda Edward en comprenant ma tristesse, et je réalisai à quel point elle me manquait effectivement. J'hochai la tête et il me serra dans ses bras. « J'ai une idée, murmura t-il contre mon oreille… Alice ne va sûrement pas apprécier, mais elle l'a sans doute déjà vu de toute manière… Viens, suis-moi ! » déclara t-il en s'écartant soudainement et en s'emparant de ma main.

On patina ensemble vers la sortie, et un chant de Noël nous accueillit quand on entra dans la salle des casiers. Je souris en reconnaissant « All I Want for Christmas Is You » ; ça ne pourrait pas être plus vrai. En parfait gentleman, Edward m'aida à retirer mes patins et me tendis mes baskets. J'aimais ces petites attentions qui pourraient sembler étouffantes mais qui pour moi n'étaient que d'avantages de preuves de son amour. Une fois prête, il me tendit ses deux mains que je m'empressai de saisir, et me levai d'un bon, face à lui. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et souris. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce visage si parfait, ce corps si parfait, cette voix si parfaite. J'effleurai sa joue du revers de ma main et ses lèvres de mon pouce. Mais il prit ma main, l'embrassa et m'attira contre lui.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais pour Noël… »

« Et c'est aujourd'hui, la veille, que tu t'en inquiètes ? », répondis-je, amusée.

« Je comptais sur ton père, puis sur Alice pour m'aider l'un comme l'autre ne m'ont pas été d'une grande aide… », m'avoua Edward. Je souris.

« Mon père m'offre une peluche depuis l'âge de mes trois ans! Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir trouver une idée dans ses pensées ? ». Mon ton était moqueur, j'en étais consciente mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je me collai contre lui, enroulai mes bras autours de sa nuque et me plongeai dans l'océan topaze de ses yeux. « Mais si vraiment tu tiens à me faire plaisir, j'ajouteai en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, j'ai quelques petites idées qui je suis sûre te plairont également… ». Action réaction, il soupira, agacé.

« Bella, on en a déjà parlé ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… »

« Mais tu ne m'en ferais bien, au contraire… Je suis sûre que tu me ferais beaucoup de bien… ». C'était plus fort que moi, et il tendait la perche. « On se marie dans moins de deux semaines, peu importe qui rempli sa part du contrat en premier, notre mariage sera prononcé et consommé dans les prochaines semaines… » Le voyant toujours réticent, je continuai. « S'il te plait… Tu veux savoir ce que je veux pour Noël, alors voilà, c'est ce que je veux. C'est toi que je veux pour Noël, rien d'autres… »

« Tu pourrais avoir une belle voiture, des bijoux, un voyage, tout ce que tu désires, je peux te l'offrir… »

« Non, pas tout… », répondis-je tristement, consciente qu'il ne céderait pas, pas cette fois. « Je me fiche de tout ça, c'est toi que je veux… »

Il ne répondit rien, mais se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser – comment pourrait-je refuser -, mais le cœur n'y était pas. J'aurais bien eu besoin de Jasper là maintenant… Je sentis Edward s'écarter et remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il avait du lire la tristesse dans mes yeux car il me prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la mienne.

« Jasper ne peut rien pour toi que je ne pourrais faire… », me murmura t-il tendrement, et je me reculai brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que fait Jasper n'est pas réel, ce n'est qu'une illusion, il ne… », expliqua Edward, mais je l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Comment savais-tu que je pensais à lui ? »

« Je ne le savais pas, je... Tu... ? »

« Oui ! »

« Mais je n'entends rien pourtant… Maintenant par exemple, je n'entends absolument rien… »

« C'était peut-être le hasard alors.. », réalisai-je, déçue.

« Ou peut être la tristesse que tu ressentais a fait que, quelque soit la raison qui bloque tes pensées, tu as baissé ta garde ? », proposa Edward, en vain. Il me serra à nouveau dans ses bras et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. On resta un moment silencieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« J'espère qu'un jour tu arrêteras de penser à mon frère quand je t'embrasse », plaisanta Edward, et je suis sûre que même sans le voir, il entendait le sourire dans ma voix quand je répondis : « Et j'espère qu'un jour tu me donneras l'occasion d'être si heureuse que je ne pourrais décemment penser à rien d'autre qu'à toi… ». Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et étais ravie d'être blottie contre son torse, de ne pas lui faire face. Je fermai les yeux et m'enivrai de son odeur avant de m'écarter.

« On y va ? », je lui demandai en réalisant l'heure qu'il était. L'après midi était déjà bien entamée, et on avait encore beaucoup à faire avant la fête de ce soir. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne et m'entraîna dehors alors que j'enlaçai nos doigts. Le vent glacé me fouetta le visage en sortant, et je baissai les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Edward s'en rendis compte et ouvrit son bras, m'invitant à m'y blottir. C'était inutile, sa peau glacée ne pouvait me réchauffer, mais le simple contact de son corps contre le mien me réchauffait le cœur. Il referma son bras sur mon épaule et me serra contre lui.

« C'est quoi ton idée au fait ? » je lui demandai alors qu'on avançait vers la Volvo.

« C'est une surprise ! »

« Et, quel genre de surprise ? » j'insistais, mais uniquement car je n'aimais pas les surprises. Plus vraiment du moins. Ma remarque sembla l'amuser. Il m'ouvrit la porte et répondit : « Ce ne serait plus vraiment une surprise si je te le disais, nan ? »

« Je suppose, non... », grommelai-je en m'installant dans la voiture. Il se pencha vers moi, boucla ma ceinture et m'embrassa furtivement au passage. La seconde suivante il s'installait à mes côtés.

***

On roulait depuis un peu plus de vingt minutes quand je sentis la voiture ralentir. Je n'avais jamais été très douée en orientation, mais je reconnu facilement les premières maisons de Port Angeles.

« Port Angeles ? » demandai-je, surprise.

« Phoenix était un peu trop loin… » se contenta Edward, évasif. J'attendis la suite de sa réponse, mais il resta silencieux.

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus n'est ce pas? »

« Pourquoi tu poses toujours autant de questions ? » répondit-il, amusé.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu réponds jamais aux miennes ? »

« Tu boudes ? » demanda t-il aussitôt. La situation l'amusait énormément, ou plutôt moi et mes enfantillages l'amusions énormément.

« Pourquoi tu réponds toujours à mes questions par d'autres questions ? », répliquai-je, vexée. Il saisit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas adorer… »

Comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr de lui, à chaque instant ? Sa concentration et son assurance étaient inébranlables, ce qui était terriblement frustrant. Mais je décidai de tester ses limites. Je défis ma ceinture, lui arrachant un « Bella… » agacé quand il s'en aperçut, et me rapprocha de lui. Il regardait fixement la route, et je savait qu'il se concentrait pour garder le contrôle. Je me tournai vers lui, posai ma main sur sa joue gauche pour l'empêcher de se détourner, et lui embrassai le cou. Je traçai un sillon de baisers effleurés le long de sa joue, de son cou, et baladai ma main libre sur son corps.

« Bella… » Je souris, sentant le contrôle lui échapper. Tout son corps se contractait, signe de son incapacité à rester de marbre face à mes avances. Je poursuivis, plus audacieuse que jamais. Je promenai ma main sur sa chemise, caressai son torse à travers le tissu puis la glissai dessous, sans le quitter des yeux. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne craque. Je parcourais ma main sur ton torse délicat, imberbe et parfait puis la descendis lentement vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Je m'apprêtais à la défaire quand d'un coup de volant brusque, il se gara sur le bord de la route et m'embrassa violemment. Je répondis à son baiser avec fièvre, surprise par tant d'ardeur dans ses baisers, lui qui avait toujours fait preuve d'un self contrôle incroyable. Il força l'entrée de mes lèvres, et d'une main agrippée dans cheveux pressa mon visage contre le sien. D'un geste rapide et précis, il m'installa sur ses genoux et j'enroulai mes bras autours de son cou. Ma respiration devenait difficile, saccadée, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer et mon esprit s'embrumer. Je rassemblai toutes mes forces et posant mes mains sur ses joues, rompit notre baiser. J'appuyai mon front contre le sien, yeux fermés et respiration difficile.

« Bella… » murmura Edward contre mes lèvres, et son souffle glacée s'insinua en moi. Je souris. Les battements de mon cœur avaient repris un rythme normal, je sentais mes joues reprendre des couleurs, et une douce chaleur envahir tout mon être. J'en voulais plus, _bien plus_…

« Edward, mon amour… », murmurai-je à mon tour en croisant son regard. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sombre, et pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peu peur de lui qu'en cet instant. Je me penchai vers lui, l'embrassai doucement, lentement, une vraie torture quand on savait le feu qui nous animait. Il répondit à mon baiser avec la même tendresse, mais quand je glissai mes mains dans les pans ouverts de sa chemise, la passion revint aussitôt et il m'embrassa avec fièvre et envie. Il abandonna mes lèvres pour effleurer mon cou de ses lèvres, et sciemment, je basculai ma tête en arrière, exposant mon cou à son désir difficilement contenu. Je sens ses lèvres glacées sur ma peau, puis ses dents, et l'espace de quelques secondes, alors qu'il restait immobile, j'espérai qu'il cède. Quel agneau stupide. La seconde suivante il s'était éloigné et réfugié dix mètres plus loin, hors de la voiture.

« Bon Dieu Bella, j'aurais pu te mordre !! C'est ce que t'appelle être sage toi ? Tu veux vraiment ma mort ou quoi ? » s'écria Edward, furieux, mais plus contre lui que contre moi. Je sortis de la voiture et m'empressai de le rejoindre.

« La tienne bien sûr que non, j'en mourrais ! La mienne, en revanche… » Je laissai volontairement ma phrase en suspens et attendis sa réaction.

« Bella… » soupira t-il, mais il m'attira contre lui.

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? », demandai-je, inquiète. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi loin, et j'attendais les représailles.

« Pardonne moi ma Bella, j'aurais dû être plus fort… ».

Quoi ? _Je _le poussais à bout, et_ il_ me demandait pardon ? Je m'écartai légèrement, suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, je t'ai poussé à bout. Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu pouvais garder le contrôle… »

« Satisfaite ? »

« A vrai dire, surprise », ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre. « Je ne pensais pas que tu céderais aussi facilement, ni que tu irais si loin… ». Je me mordis les joues pour retenir le sourire que, je savais, il prendrait mal. Je n'éprouvais cependant pas le moindre remord.

« J'aurais pu te blesser Bella… », soupira Edward.

« Rien qui n'aurait pu être guéri par une petite morsure », répliquai-je.

« C'est dont ton unique but ? Aimes-tu si peu la vie pour vouloir en finir aussi vite ? »

« Je t'aime, et je veux juste être avec toi pour toujours, _ceci_ est mon unique but… »

« Sois patiente Bella… »

« Bon, et cette surprise alors ? » demandai-je, changeant de sujet. Je n'aurais pas le dernier mot cette fois ci.

« Monte dans la voiture, sois sage cette fois, ajouta t-il en souriant, et je t'y emmène ! ». Son yeux étaient ambrés à nouveau, et son visage détendu. J'étais impressionnée de voir quelqu'un changer aussi facilement d'humeur, et passer de la colère à l'amusement en l'espace d'un instant.

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, il garait la voiture et m'invitait à en sortir. Nous étions sur un parking, près d'une rue commerçante. On entendait de la musique, des rires d'enfants, des couples, amis et familles se baladaient dans les rues. L'ambiance était festive, un brusque contraste avec mon état d'esprit du moment. Contrairement à Edward, je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de la scène de la voiture, mon esprit était encore chamboulé et mes sens émoustillés, malgré la quiétude d'Edward. Sortir de la voiture et me plonger dans cette ambiance de fête était vraiment bizarre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda Edward en observant mon combat intérieur. Il vint à mes côtés et me prit la main.

« Tout va bien…J'ai juste un peu de mal à me replonger dans l'ambiance de Noël… », le rassurai-je. Il sourit et posa son bras sur mes épaule, et son visage arborait la même expression que le jour de notre première arrivée au lycée de Fork en tant que couple. Il m'entraîna un peu plus loin, d'où la musique provenait, et au détour d'une rue animée, je compris. Les chants de Noël, les chalets, les décorations et la neige artificielle…

« Le marché de Noël de Port Angeles… », murmurai-je, ébahie. J'en avais entendu parler, mais n'y étais jamais encore venu. Je me tournai vers lui, et ne put retenir le sourire qui fendait mon visage.

« Ca te plait ? » me demanda Edward.

« C'est superbe ! », répondis-je, émerveillée devant un tel spectacle. Forks fêtait Noël à sa manière avec un sapin décoré, quelques guirlandes dans les rues et les magasins, et un stand de ventes d'objets et de cartes de Noël dont les bénéfices étaient reversés à une association. Port Angeles déployait de plus grands moyens. Un village de Noël avait été établi, des chalets, traîneaux et décors avaient été construits, un magnifique sapin ornait le centre du village, et des canons à neige créaient un épais tapis blanc au sol et sur les toits des chalets. Les avantages de Noël, sans les inconvénients. Je me tournai vers Edward qui m'adressa un sourire satisfait. Il était ravi que sa surprise me plaise, et je l'adorais réellement. Les rues étaient décorées de guirlandes lumineuses, de figurines, et chaque chalet exposait des objets artisanaux, de décoration, et même des spécialités du monde entier. J'étais impressionnée. Nous continuâmes notre promenade dans les rues enneigées, main dans la main, croisant des enfants riant, des parents les bras chargés de paquets, et même un Père Noël arpentant les rues pour distribuer des bonbons. Quand il arriva à notre hauteur, il plongea sa main dans son panier et en sortit deux cannes à sucres.

« Et vous jeune fille, qu'aimeriez-vous pour Noël ? », me demanda t-il en me tendant les sucreries. Je me tournai vers Edward, l'observai attentivement, et réalisant la chance que j'avais de l'avoir trouvé, je répondis simplement :

« Je crois que j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse, merci Père Noël… ».

Et c'était le cas. C'était parfait. Il nous souhaita un joyeux noël ponctué de son traditionnel _oh oh oh_, puis continua son chemin à la recherche d'enfants. Je tendis une sucrerie à Edward mais il fit une mou qui signifiait bien « tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? ». Je souris, haussa les épaules et le fourra dans ma poche. En arrivant devant le carrousel près de l'entrée, on fit une pause, et je me retournai pour observai à nouveau chacun des chalets, chacune des décorations. En grandissant, j'avais perdu l'esprit de Noël. J'étais devenue indifférente à l'engouement et l'effervescence qui le précédait, à la quête du cadeau parfait, à la décoration du sapin en famille, je n'arrivais plus à jouer le jeu. En revanche, je restais admirative face aux décorations, aux lumières et aux efforts pour rendre ces fêtes magiques.

« Tu veux faire un tour ? » me proposa Edward en me voyant les yeux rivés sur le manège. J'hochai la tête et l'entraînai vers le guichet en riant. Noël n'est peut être pas si terrible que ça, quand on le passe avec la personne qu'on aime. Je m'installai sur un cheval, suffisamment grand pour nous accueillir Edward et moi. Il s'assit derrière moi, enroula ses bras autours de moi et je me blottis contre lui.

« C'est parfait… » murmurai en me tournant vers lui. Le manège se mit à tourner et j'observai les chalets et boutiques défiler sous mes yeux ébahis. J'étais heureuse, et Jasper n'y était pour rien cette fois.

***

« Qu'aimerais-tu faire maintenant ? » me demanda Edward alors qu'on se promenait une dernière fois dans les rues enneigées.

« Aucune idée… C'est toi l'initiateur de tout ça, alors qu'as-tu prévu ? », répondis-je, en frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre pour me réchauffer. Le temps s'était considérablement refroidi depuis notre arrivée.

« Tu as froid, on devrait rentrer… », réalisa Edward. Il s'approcha de moi et me blottis dans ses bras.

« Encore quelques minutes ! », le suppliai-je d'un air enfantin.

« Accorde moi deux minutes alors, je reviens tout de suite… », lança t-il d'un air mystérieux avant de disparaître. Et en effet, deux minutes plus tard, il revint avec deux gobelets de boissons chaudes achetés dans le coffee shop du coin de la rue. Il m'en tendit un, que j'acceptai avec joie, et lui jetai un regard perplexe en le voyant porter le sien à ses lèvres. Il me sourit.

« Crois moi Bella, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans… », déclara t-il, amusé. Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ma curiosité piquée au vif, je m'emparai de son gobelet et jetai un œil à son contenu. Il éclata d'un rire mélodieux quand il lu sur mon visage la déception de ne trouver qu'un chocolat chaud. « Je t'accorde qu'ils ont un choix incroyable, mais je ne pense pas qu'un bol de sang chaud soit à la carte… », se moqua t-il ouvertement.

« Mais…, commençai-je, perdu. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la nourriture humaine… ».

« Exacte. Je _n'aime pas_, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne dois ou ne peut pas en boire…J'en éprouve pas un réel plaisir, mais de temps en temps j'aime faire des choses simples qui me donnent l'impression d'être humain… »

« Mais tu _es_ humain », le corrigeai-je aussitôt en me tournant vers lui. Il ne l'était peut-être plus techniquement, mais à mes yeux c'était un homme, parfait dans ses moindres détails.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire… », expliqua t-il, et en effet, je voyais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Etre différent avait du bon, mais de temps en temps, même la plus extraordinaire des personnes aime se fondre dans la masse et être normale. Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai tendrement, du bout des lèvres.

« Merci pour le chocolat… »

« … avec un supplément de crème, de sucre, et parsemé de cannelle », précisa t-il, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur autant que le gobelet brûlant me réchauffer les mains. Il s'en souvenait… Il se souvenait de détails aussi insignifiants que l'épice que j'ajoute à mon chocolat, ou la quantité de sucre que j'y verse.

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu cesseras de me surprendre ? », demandai-je, mi sérieuse mi amusée.

« J'espère bien que non ! », répondit-il en m'attirant contre lui, et en posant son bras sur mes épaules. J'attrapai sa main et enlaçai nos doigts. Je réalisai soudainement qu'il devait être tard, Alice devait déjà nous attendre.

« Tu t'ennuis déjà ? », me répondit Edward quand je lui demandai l'heure qu'il était.

« Alice vas s'inquiéter, la fête va commencer d'une minute à l'autre… »

« Et si on restait ici plutôt ? », me proposa Edward en tournant la tête vers moi. « Alice ne nous en voudra pas, elle le sait probablement déjà de toute façon. On pourrait dîner, puis aller voir un film ? »

Je souris à toutes ces délicatesses. Edward se faisait un point d'honneur à me rendre heureuse, et il ne semblait avoir nul besoin de lire dans mes pensées pour y parvenir.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un être aussi parfait que toi… », déclarai-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et approfondit notre baiser. Mon cœur s'accéléra brusquement, comme à son habitude. .

« Je t'aime… » me murmura t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Et je t'aime encore plus… », répondis-je en souriant. « Tu es un ange… »

« Quelle ironie… », répliqua t-il, moqueur.

***

La soirée était parfaite. Après une dernière balade dans les rues de Port Angeles, un chocolat chaud à la main pour nous réchauffer, Edward m'avait emmené dans le restaurant italien de notre premier rendez-vous, ravivant des souvenirs lointains. Près de trois ans s'étaient passés depuis, mais je me rappelais chaque sensation, chaque détail. Le regard d'Edward posé sur moi, inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait, sa voix envoutante quand il m'avouait s'inquiéter pour moi, l'odeur enivrante de sa veste sur mes épaules, le nœud dans mon estomac quand on s'était retrouvés seuls dans sa voiture, et j'en passe. Cette soirée avait été parfaite. Il avait choisi ce restaurant exprès, l'endroit de notre premier rendez-vous, la première page de notre relation vampire-humaine, que l'on avait refermé ce soir. Dans quelques jours nous serons mariés et je serai transformée. Une nouvelle ère commencera alors. J'étais impatiente. Après le dîner, il m'a emmenée au cinéma, choisis un film digne d'un roman de Jane Austen - dont j'étais toujours aussi fan, malgré le peu de temps que je consacrais à ses livres - .La soirée était parfaite.

« C'est le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie… », annonçai-je en sortant de la salle, consciente que cette phrase sonnait aussi clichée que guimauve, mais je m'en moquais.

« Ravi que ça te plaise… », répondit Edward. Et il l'était, je pouvais le voir sur son visage. Il était heureux de me savoir heureuse, tout simplement. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Comment pouvait-il encore douter de mon bonheur, quand il était avec moi ? Je me tournai vers lui, nous intimant une pause dans notre balade. On s'assit sur un banc et je posai ma main glacée sur sa joue, qui me sembla presque tiède en contraste. Je le rassurai.

« Tu es toute ma vie maintenant. Je ne suis heureuse qu'avec toi, peu importe l'endroit, tant que j'y suis avec toi… » Mon Dieu, que je pouvais détester être aussi fleur bleue, mais il le fallait, et c'est ce que je ressentais réellement. « On aurait pu passer la soirée dans ta voiture, ça m'aurait été égale. Bien sûre, j'ai adoré tout ce qu'on a fait ce soir, mais en grande partie parce que tu étais là, avec moi… Quand vas-tu enfin réalisé que mon bonheur ne dépend que de toi, de ta simple présence à mes côtés ? Je t'aime Edward, tu es tout ma vie, et bien plus encore… ». Je décidai de m'arrêter là, ma voix commençant à trembler.

« Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu me rends heureux Bella… », répondit Edward en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Il commençait à faire froid, mes joues étaient rosies et mes mains glacées. Tout autour de nous, les gens rentraient chez eux, impatients de rejoindre leurs proches, bien au chaud dans leurs maisons. Je me tournai vers Edward.

« Montres-moi alors », le mis-je au défi en souriant. Ce qu'il fit, à sa manière. Il m'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres glacées contre les miennes. Je senti son souffle frais s'insinuer entre mes lèvres et fermai les yeux, savourant cet instant magique.

« Encore merci pour cette incroyable surprise… Mon cadeau va te sembler bien fade à côté ! ». Je réalisai seulement qu'il avait cherché à trouver _le_ cadeau qui me ferait plaisir, alors que je m'étais contentée de trouver Alice et ses visions pour le sien. Il me prit dans ses bras et me rassura.

« C'est toi mon cadeau, je n'ai besoin ni envie de rien d'autre… En revanche, j'ai encore une dernière surprise pour toi… Et je pense que tu l'apprécieras… », ajouta t-il un sourire taquin aux lèvres, et une lueur mystérieuse dans le regard qui aiguisa ma curiosité.

« J'imagine que tu ne m'en diras pas d'avantages… », grommelai-je.

« En effet », répondit simplement Edward, avant de lever mon visage vers le sien et d'ajouter : « mais je peux te montrer si tu veux… ». Puis il m'embrassa tendrement. J'approfondis notre baiser, glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres, et lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir refoulé. Soudain, je sentis son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche de jean, mais il n'amorça aucun mouvement pour s'en saisir. Sans rompre notre baiser, je glissai ma main dans son jean, faisait naître un sourire sur ses lèvres et en sortit le téléphone. « Alice », murmura Edward entre deux baisers. Nos lèvres toujours scellées, j'ouvris le clapet et portai le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Salut Alice ! »

_« Bella ? » _La voix d'Alice semblait surprise. Ne l'avait-elle donc pas vu venir ?_ « Est-ce que Edward est avec toi ? » _

« Avec moi ? Bien sûr », répondit-je, évasive. Ses lèvres parcourent mon cou et ses mains se sont insinuées sous mon chandail, ajoutai-je pour moi-même. Perdue dans mes pensées, la voix d'Alice me rappela à l'ordre.

_« Bella ! Pourrais-tu demander à mon frère de sortir sa langue du fond de ta gorge et de prendre le téléphone ? S'il te plait ? _» l'entendis-je ajouter, et j'ignorai si elle était amusée ou agacée. Je tendis le téléphone à Edward en souriant.

« C'est pour toi ! »

Il prit le téléphone et je me pressai contre lui, posant mes lèvres contre sa peau blanchâtre et la parsemant de baisers. Je le sentais se contracter sous chacune de mes caresses, et j'adorais ça. J'ignorais de quoi il parlait avec Alice, mais m'en moquai complètement. Je déposai un baiser au creux de son cou, et le sentis frémir à mon contact. Il peinait à suivre sa conversation avec Alice, et je m'en délectais. J'étais toujours celle qui perdait le contrôle, celle qui en voulait plus, mais pas cette fois. Je sentais mon corps trembler doucement, mais le froid n'y était pour rien. Je souris contre son cou, que je mordillais tendrement. Edward raccrocha subitement, mais j'ignorais si la conversation était terminée ou s'il y avait mis fin, car aussitôt il m'arracha à mon occupation et s'empara de mes lèvres. Ma tête se mit à tourner à nouveau et me m'agrippai à lui pour ne pas tomber. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir cet effet là sur moi, après tout ce temps ?

***

« Que voulait Alice au fait ? », demandai-je alors que nous roulions vers Forks. Nous écoutions Debussy et la main d'Edward était posée sur ma cuisse. J'en adorais la sensation.

« Me lire l'avenir ? » répondit-il, mais son sourire satisfait me troublai.

« Sérieusement Edward… Elle avait l'air préoccupée, et elle _savait_ ce qu'on faisait », ajoutai-je, en rougissant. Il se mit à rire, d'un rire aussi enivrant que l'était sa voix.

« Alice sait _toujours_ ce qu'on fait Bella, tu devrais t'y habituer. Mais je disais vrai, elle voulait me parler d'un avenir proche, un avenir qui sera très agréable j'imagine… Elle voulait me rassurer sur certains points ».

« Je vais devoir me contenter de cette vague explication j'imagine. Mais pourquoi elle avait l'air agacée au téléphone? », questionnai-je alors.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle a vu qu'on avait préféré se promener à Port Angeles plutôt que d'aller à la fête à laquelle on avait promis d'assister…D'ailleurs, ajouta t-il en souriant, je crois qu'elle te le fera payer demain, lors des essayages. Elle a également prévu de goûter et choisir le gâteau… »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit avoir un gâteau de mariage et un buffet, alors que les trois quart des invités n'y toucheront pas… », me plaignis-je en imaginant déjà les heures à courir d'un pâtissier à l'autre pour trouver _le_ gâteau parfait.

« Les apparences mon Ange, les apparences… Et puis, tu as déjà assisté à un mariage où il n'y avait ni gâteau, ni repas… »

« … et si ça continue il n'y aura même pas de mariée.. », répliquai-je, agacée en repensant à tous ces préparatifs inutiles. Edward en revanche trouvait la situation particulièrement à son goût, et s'amusait de mon désarroi. « Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins rouler moins vite ?? » demandai-je, agacée.

« Eh, ne t'en prend pas à moi, je ne suis que le futur marié », se moqua Edward. « La seule tâche qu'Alice m'a confié dans notre mariage c'est de prononcer mes vœux et de dire oui au bon moment. Et encore, uniquement car elle ne peut pas le faire elle-même. Alice est très _organisée_ dirons-nous, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte », ajouta t-il. Mais voyant que cela m'effrayait réellement, il prit ma main et ajouta d'une voix calme : « Bella, c'est _notre_ mariage, pas celui d'Alice. Certes elle aime tout organiser, mais tu es la mariée, c'est toi qui décide. Si quelque chose ne te plait pas alors dis-lui. Avec un peu de chance, elle verra votre dispute et s'excusera avant même qu'elle ait lieu, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Je soupirai. Il avait raison, mais ce n'était en rien réconfortant. L'idée même d'être le centre d'intérêt toute une journée me terrifiait. Et si je marchais sur ma robe et m'étalais de tout mon long devant l'autel ? Et si j'oubliais mes vœux ? Et si je me blessais et me coupais, au milieu d'une pièce rempli de vampires dont sept seulement seraient végétariens ? Je fixai Edward, mais son silence indiquait clairement qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Je tournai la tête et regardai le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, priant pour que tout se passe bien.

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward garait la voiture devant chez moi ;

« Tu me ramènes à la maison ? » m'étonnai-je, alors qu'il n'était pas encore minuit. Il me fit signe que non, et la seconde suivante, il m'ouvrait la porte de l'extérieur.

« On vient juste te prendre quelques affaires, ensuite on passera à la fête souhaiter un joyeux noël à ton père et à ma famille. Alice a encore pleins de choses à te demander» m'expliqua t-il en allant vers la porte. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Jai déjà des vêtements chez toi… ». Il me sourit et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Mais on n'y restera pas… Et à moins que tu ne préfères garder les mêmes vêtements, ou te promener à moitié nue, tu as besoin de vêtements ». J'acquiesçai en silence et entra. Je saurai bien assez tôt de quoi il en retournait, et de toute façon, il m'avait perdue dès son sourire et son baiser. Je m'arrêtai.

« Tu sais, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes ça un jour… D'éblouir comme ça, les gens en général, et moi en particulier », précisai-je alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. « Tu m'attends là, je vais chercher mes affaires… »

« Laisse, j'y vais. Sans vouloir t'offenser, je suis plus rapide… », me stoppa Edward alors que je posai le pied sur l'escalier. Et en effet, avant même que j'ouvris la bouche pour m'offusquer, il était là, devant moi, un sac à dos rempli de vêtements et d'affaires de toilettes. J'avais vraiment hâte d'être l'une des leurs, d'égal à égal, et plus une simple humaine maladroite et inutile. Je voulais être comme lui, aussi forte, aussi rapide, et avec un peu de chance, presque aussi magnifique qu'il pouvait l'être.

***

La soirée avait été longue, mais agréable, contrairement au fait d'arriver dans une soirée où tous les invités sont déjà présents, et à qui vous devez dire bonjours un à un… Certes, toutes ces personnes étaient mes amis et ma famille, mais après une journée seule avec Edward, j'avais un peu de mal avec toute cette mondanité. Je trouvai mon père rapidement, l'embrassai et lui souhaitai un joyeux noël, et j'eu à peine le temps de présenter mes vœux à Esmée qu'Alice me sautait dessus. Elle avait de nouvelles idées de décorations pour le mariage, de choix de fleurs et bien d'autres encore, et apparemment, je lui devais bien ça, après lui avoir fait faux bond ce soir. Edward mon amour, je sens que je vais regretter notre soirée en amoureux… Heureusement, Edward me fit signe de le rejoindre près de porte et m'annonça qu'on partirait d'ici quelques minutes. Parfait. Tout sauf disserter du choix d'un gâteau à la fraise ou à la framboise… En passant devant Esmée, elle m'avait accordé un grand sourire et avait échangé un regard complice avec Edward. Que me cachaient-ils donc ?

On était partis peu de temps après, Edward restant très mystérieux sur notre destination. On avait pris la voiture et roulait depuis une dizaine de minutes seulement, quand il ralentit.

« On va devoir s'arrêter là et finir à pied, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes… », me prévint-il.

« Quand tu veux dire à pied, tu veux dire… »

« … en courant, oui. A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on y passe la nuit.», plaisanta t-il. « Après tout, il fait juste nuit, froid, on est en pleine foret, personne dans un rayon de dix kilomètres et… »

« C'est bon, va pour la course, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes après tout… », maugréai-je en débouclant mon ceinture. Edward ôta la sienne et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Hors de la voiture, mon corps se mit à frissonner. Il faisait froid, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, rentrer dans une maison chaude et accueillante.

« Prête ? » me demanda Edward avant de me prendre par le bras et d'un mouvement rapide m'installa sur son dos. Je m'accrochai à son cou et fermai les yeux, priant pour ne pas être malade. Quelques minutes plus tard, on s'arrêta, et quand je rouvris les yeux, il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver mon équilibre et mes couleurs ; mais je ne reconnus pas l'endroit. Il faisait sombre. Je distinguais cependant les contours d'une maison au milieu de la forêt.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demandai-je, étonnée.

« Suis-moi, tu vas adorer ! », déclara Edward en saisissant ma main et en m'entraînant derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la maison, et je m'agrippai à lui, faisant attention à ne pas tomber, ce qui s'avérer plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. De toute évidence, et peu importait où nous étions, la dernière surprise d'Edward se trouvait dans ces murs. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et se tourna vers moi.

« Alice sera sans doute furieuse contre moi de te l'avoir montré avant que tout ne soit terminé, mais j'en avais assez d'attendre… », m'expliqua Edward alors que mon esprit cherchait encore où on pouvait bien se trouver. Je lui jetai un regard perdu alors que de toute évidence, il contenait avec peine son enthousiasme. J'ignorai de quoi il s'agissait, mais la joie que je lisais sur son visage suffisait à rendre ce Noël exceptionnel. Il fourra sa main dans la poche et en ressortit une clé dorée. Il ouvrit la porte et alors que j'observai ce qu'elle dévoilait, il me prit brusquement dans ses bras.

« Edward ! » m'écriai-je, surprise.

Il me porta à l'intérieur, comme l'aurait fait un jeune marié. J'allais le sommer de me reposer quand je réalisai la splendeur de la pièce. Elle était entièrement décorée et aménagées, dans des teintes beiges et chocolat, très classes, choisies avec goût et raffinement. Il y avait des bougies, des photos, de grands meubles, un piano et une bibliothèque remplie de livres anciens. Je me tournai vers Edward, ébahie, mais il se tenait à l'écart, observant sans doute ma réaction. La pièce était très grande, avec un coin cuisine spécialement équipé et délimité par un comptoir qui la séparait d'un grand salon, également aménagé.

« C'est magnifique… », murmurai-je.

« Ca te plait ? » me demanda Edward, et quand je me tournai vers lui, je vis qu'il attendait ma réponse avec crainte, comme s'il avait soudainement perdu toute son assurance.

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer, c'est superbe ! Où sommes-nous ? »

« Viens ! », m'intima Edward, ignorant ma réponse. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna vers un couloir au fond de la salle. Il y avait trois portes, deux face à face et une un peu plus loin. Il ouvrit la première, et une douce odeur fruitée s'en échappa. Je me tournai vers Edward mais d'un geste de la tête, il me suggéra d'entrer. Le style était déjà plus épuré, sans doute la partie « pas encore terminée » à laquelle il avait fait référence en arrivant. Il y avait le mobilier de base, armoire, commode, table de chevet, le tout assortis, en chêne clair, très joli. Le lit était simple, visiblement un lit d'enfant, comme le laissait penser le parc à jouer ainsi que les divers objets de puéricultures. Quand je jetai un regard interrogateur à Edward, je remarquai le malaise et la crainte qu'il éprouvait à nouveau. Je ne voyais toujours pas le but de notre visite dans cette maison, et le mystère qu'il laissait planer n'aider en rien à me rassurer.

« Esmée a toujours été très… prévoyante, dirons-nous. Je n'y suis pour rien dans l'aménagement de cette pièce », se sentit-il obligé de préciser, le regard fuyant. « On continue ? », ajouta t-il en osant un regard vers moi, j'acquiesçai et le suivis.

Si j'avais été surprise par la pièce de vie, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentis en découvrant la seconde chambre. Elle était décorée dans une dominante bordeaux et rose pâle, remplie de bougies allumées, parfumées à la mûre, les flammes dansantes créant des ombres sur les murs ; un grand lit baldaquin, des draps bordeaux brodés de perles et de fins motifs, des miroirs, des cadres, une grande armoire aux portes coulissantes, une commode et tant d'autres choses encore. Des pétales de roses parsemaient le sol, et j'entendais jouer une mélodie que je connaissais si bien. Mais c'est en me tournant vers Edward que je remarquai un détail troublant. La commode… Une boîte à bijoux était posée dessus, ainsi que du parfum, un cadre photos, un bracelet, et tout un tas de petits objets que je reconnais comme étant les miens. Je sentis le corps d'Edward se blottir derrière moi et ses bras enserrer ma taille. Je posai ma tête contre son torse et m'enivrai de l'odeur de mûre sauvage émanant des bougies. Je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis qu'on était entré.

« Alice a fait un excellent travail… », déclara Edward, plus pour lui-même que pour moi. « Bien sûr, Esmée l'a aidé à choisir les couleurs, la décoration, elle a… », poursuivit-il, ne semblant pas réaliser à quel point j'étais perdue. Où étions-nous ? Alice ne m'avait jamais parlé qu'ils possédaient un tel endroit. Je l'interrompis.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes… Où sommes-nous ? »

« Esmée aurait sans doute préféré que j'attende notre nuit de noce avant de t'amener ici, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. C'est une torture de garder un tel secret pour moi… ». Mon esprit commençait à comprendre, mais ce n'était pas possible. Tout ceci, cette maison, ce ne pouvait pas être…

« Bienvenue chez nous mon Ange… », murmura Edward au creux de mon oreille. Je me figeai, refusant d'y croire. Je fis volte face et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle brillance, une telle nuance ambrée dans son regard. Je m'y noyai, une fois de plus.

« C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas… elle n'a pas… »bredouillai-je, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente tant ma stupeur était grande.

« C'est notre cadeau de mariage… Esmée et Carlisle ont insisté pour qu'on ait une plus grande intimité… »

« Une porte à ta chambre aurait suffit… », m'entendis-je répondre. _Stupide Bella, tais-toi !_ Edward se mit à rire, amusé par ma réaction.

« Aussi… Mais Esmée voulait qu'on ait notre propre maison… Même si on passera toujours autant de temps au manoir, mais elle trouvait ça légitime, qu'en tant que couple, marié de surcroit, on ait notre propre chez nous… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta t-il en me voyant prête à discuter un tel cadeau, Rosalie et Emmett ont également reçu un cottage pour leur mariage, et il en sera sûrement de même pour Alice et Jasper… »

« Mais un tel cadeau, c'est…c'est beaucoup trop, c'est… ». Je n'arrivais toujours pas à rassembler mes esprits, je soupirai, agacée.

« … ce n'est qu'une maison Bella », se moqua Edward. Qu'une maison ? Qu'une maison ? Offrir une maison en cadeau de mariage était-il si courant au début du XXième siècle pour que l'idée ne le surprenne pas plus que ça ? Mais ses lèvres effleurant les miennes me sortirent de mes pensées.

« J'ai encore une surprise pour toi... », me susurra Edward en déposant un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres, puis sur ma joue et dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai.

« Encore une maison ? Une voiture ? Un château peut-être ? », plaisantai-je, mais ma voix mourut contre ses lèvres.

« Non, mais tu apprécieras d'avantage… », répondit-il en me soulevant, sans rompre notre baiser. J'enroulai mes bras autours de son cou et me serrai contre lui. La soirée avait été riche en émotions, et mes sens avaient été suffisamment mis à rude épreuve. Je savourais chacun de nos baisers, car je me savais incapable de lutter contre Edward quand il m'intimerait l'ordre d'être sage. Il me déposa sur le lit, avec tant de délicatesse que mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. J'ouvris les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'il vienne s'installer à mes côtés, comme il le faisait chaque soir, en attendant que je m'endorme. Mais ce qu'il fit dépassa tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Il m'embrassa tendrement et se coucha sur moi, prenant appui d'une main sur le rebord du lit pour ne pas m'écraser. De l'autre, il balaya mon visage de quelques mèches rebelles puis la promena sur mes épaules nues, longea mes bras, entrelaça nos doigts et ramena nos mains au dessus de ma tête. Il libéra ainsi son autre main qu'il vint glisser sous mon chandail, et je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres.

Je peinais à croire qu'il soit aussi tendre ce soir, après l'épisode de la voiture l'après midi même. Je sous-estimais sans doute ses capacités à se contrôler, et me sentis soudainement honteuse de l'avoir ainsi testé. Mais pour le moment, je savourais chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses, qui prendraient fin bien trop vite à mon goût, comme à chaque fois. Pour le moment, je savourais son corps dur et froid pressé contre le mien, et j'adorais ça. Il abandonna mes lèvres mais sans rompre le contact, parsema mon cou de baisers. Je roulai ma tête en arrière, lui donnant plein accès à ce qui semblait tant l'intéresser Mais ramenant la main qui caressait mon ventre, il défit un à un les boutons de mon gilet, exposant ma peau laiteuse et ma poitrine qui se levait et baissait à un rythme qui venait subitement de s'accélérer. Mon cœur s'emballait, Edward paierait cher pour me faire languir ainsi et me donner l'aperçu d'une satisfaction qu'il ne me donnera pas.

« Tu iras en Enfer pour ça… », soufflai-je, les yeux toujours fermés, et me cambrant instinctivement sous lui. Il traça un sillon de baisers, de la base de mon cou à mon bas ventre, en passant par la courbure de mes seins qu'il n'osa caresser. Par crainte de perdre le contrôle, par appréhension de ma réaction, je l'ignorai. Mais plus il m'en donnait, plus j'en voulais, c'était une véritable torture. En manque de ses baisers, je ramenai son visage à moi de ma main libre et l'embrassai ardemment, espérant le rendre fou comme il me rendait folle sous ses caresses. Il approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres et son bras sous moi pour me coller à lui. Je profitai de cet élan de passion pour l'installer plus confortablement entre mes cuisses, les écartant légèrement et le pressant contre moi.

« Bella… », grogna t-il contre mes lèvres, mais il n'amorça aucun mouvement pour me stopper. Mais peut-être que… _Ne rêve pas bella…Ca n'arrivera jamais ! Pas ce soir en tout cas…_

Il rompit soudainement nos baisers et se redressa, me lançant un regard rempli de désir. Je me relevai légèrement, en appui sur mes avant-bras, attendant ma sentence. Mon cœur manqua un battement et s'emballa quand il me redressa d'une main et retira ma chemise, et je jurai que mon coeur s'arrêta de battre alors qu'il s'écartait et d'un geste lent retirait son t-shirt… Il passa son bras autours de ma taille nue et m'attira contre lui.

« Joyeux Noël mon Amour… » murmura t-il en me rallongeant, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Je lui rendis son sourire, prête à passer le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie…

Fin…

**_Tadam! Alors, des avis, remarques, suggestions? Un ptit clic pour vous, mais un grand plaisir pour l'auteur! lol xxx_**


End file.
